


la douleur exquise

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, OOC, Original Character(s), Romance, SetahunEpisode11, Unrequited Love, naon ieu saya mabok angsa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Miyo menyukai Sakuma, tapi Sakuma menyukai Miyoshi. Miyoshi? Dia jatuh cinta pada kematian./ Didedikasikan untuk anniv episode 11. RnR?[ la douleur exquise = (n.) the exquisite pain of wanting the affection of someone you know you can never have. ]





	la douleur exquise

**Title: la douleur exquise**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: OC, canon universe, OOC, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Setting sekitar lima bulan setelah misi Miyoshi. Didedikasikan untuk anniv setahun eps berjudul peti, dadah Miyoshi (((saya belum rela kamu bobo cantik ditemani mawar-mawar itu hiks)))**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Malam telah larut, tetapi detik jarum jam sudah lama berkarat di indera pendengaran mereka. Dua orang itu bergeming di kursinya masing-masing, menikmati sunyi serta udara yang tercemari asap batangan nikotin.

Dingin, tapi bahkan meski punya perapian yang menyala saat itu pun, apinya tak akan mampu menghangatkan.

Dua gelas membeku di depan keduanya, sudah lama tak disentuh sejak pertama kali diletakkan di sana, tetapi tak satupun di antara keduanya yang berniat meneguk isinya.

“Kenapa belum tidur?” Sakuma memecah hening dengan tanya.

“Belum ingin.” Miyo menjawab ringan, dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

“Kau harusnya tidur,” Sakuma dengan bijak meneguk isi gelasnya meski telah mendingin. “Perempuan tidak baik tidur larut,” tambahnya lagi.

“Aku bukan tipe yang akan mendengar wejangan seperti itu lho, Sakuma- _san_.” Miyo terkekeh renyah sembari memangku sebelah pipinya dengan telapak tangan.

“Kata Jitsui kau belum tidur selama dua hari.”

“Khawatir? Sakuma- _san_ manis _deh_.”

Sakuma menghela napas. Inginnya sih sedikit kasar—dia juga bukan tipe pengalah—tapi dia bukan tipe yang memperlakukan perempuan dengan keras.

“Lagi pula, daripada menyuruh orang lain tidur, kenapa Sakuma- _san_ tidak tidur duluan?” Miyo lebih dulu mengajukan tanya, masih dengan senyum tipis yang bertahan di bibirnya.

“Belum ingin,” jawab Sakuma, tanpa berniat meniru.

Kekeh renyah kembali meluncur dari bibir gadis itu, bersama dengan bahu yang terguncang kecil. Untuk beberapa detik, Sakuma sekejap mengingat satu momen yang—nyaris—serupa dengan saat ini; tanpa kehadiran siapapun kecuali ia dan seorang lagi, di kafetaria, rokok—

“ _... Aniki_ , eh.”

Rasanya seperti dikejutkan sengatan listrik, Sakuma sontak melirik pada gadis yang menemaninya meski tak terang-terangan menunjukkan keterkejutan. Miyo masih menggulum senyum yang sama, seolah tahu tebakannya benar.

“Ada apa?” Sakuma bertanya.

“Jangan begitu, Sakuma- _san_ ,” Miyo menepis. “Sekilas, matamu seperti menyesal tadi,” lanjutnya.

Deham singkat menjadi respons pertama Sakuma sebelum melanjutkan, “Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?”

“Karena terlihat jelas, kan?” Miyo tertawa ringan. “Aku menyukaimu, kau menyukai _Aniki_ , tapi _Aniki_ jatuh cinta pada kematian.”

 _Miyoshi jatuh cinta pada kematian_. Sakuma melirik isi gelasnya, melihat getir terpancar dalam manik arangnya. _Apa yang membuat lelaki itu lebih memilih kematian daripada kehidupan? Ke mana motto yang dulu ia gunakan untuk mengolok motto militer Jepang?_

“Mungkin untuk membuatmu menyesal,” jawab sang gadis tepat sasaran, tanpa membuat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu buka suara. “ _Aniki_ adalah orang terburuk di dunia, Sakuma- _san_. Dia tak akan ragu berjalan beriringan dengan dewa kematian untuk misi, harga diri, juga untuk membuat orang yang menolaknya menyesal,” jelasnya panjang.

“Kau pasti mengenal baik kakakmu,” sahut Sakuma.

“Sebagai musuh, ya. Tapi sebagai saudara, aku bahkan tak berniat mengakuinya sebagai kakak,” Miyo mengendikkan bahunya ringan. “Terlebih, orang yang sama yang membuatku di sini harus mati-matian meraih atensi orang yang kusuka,” cetusnya riang.

“Hei.” Sakuma menyela, agak risih dengan penggunaan privasi—seperti masalah hati—terlibat dalam konversasi.

“Maaf, maaf,” Miyo tertawa renyah, tak tampak bersalah, “Habis aku juga kaget, ternyata ada ya, yang masih bisa menolak tegas _Aniki_. Ternyata Sakuma- _san_ lebih menarik dari dugaanku. Pantas _Aniki_ juga tertarik padamu,” kekehnya.

“Kenapa kau bisa berpikir dia tertarik padaku meski sudah kutolak?” Sakuma masih tak mengerti pada bagian ini.

“Sudah jelas, kan? Karena manusia selalu mencari apa yang tak bisa mereka raih, berusaha melengkapi diri mereka dengan kepingan kecil _puzzle_ yang tak akan bisa mereka dapatkan; _la douleur exquise_ ,” sahut Miyo tenang.

“ _Aniki_ adalah orang terburuk di dunia, Sakuma- _san_. Dia pastikan kau akan menyesal karena menyadari waktu tak bisa diulang, bahkan walau hanya untuk minum seteguk alkohol dengannya,” lanjut gadis itu sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. “Haahhh ... aku benar-benar kalah dari _Aniki_ kali ini!” tandasnya lagi.

“Maaf untuk itu,” Sakuma berdeham lagi, menetralkan keadaan.

Tawa Miyo meluncur bebas. “Jangan begitu! Kalau Sakuma- _san_ tipe yang langsung berubah karena ada orang baru, aku tak akan suka padamu,” katanya sembari nyengir lebar.

Gadis itu menengadah, menatap langit-langit kayu kafetaria. _Aku menyukai Sakuma-san, Sakuma-san menyukaimu, dan kau jatuh cinta pada pelukan dewa kematian—yang akan memerangkap jiwamu dalam keabadian tanpa membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu kecuali dirinya._

“Kita ini ... benar-benar menggelikan, eh?” Miyo melirih, dengan seringai tipis terlukis di bibirnya, suaranya tak terdengar oleh Sakuma.

_Sampai kapan, lingkaran setan ini mau terjalin, huh?_

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: udah setahun aja denial Miyoshi mokad, tapi bikinnya malah pas Miyoshi udah berpulang :”)) /digebuk. Saya sedih btw saya butuh pelarian, hentikan berita peti, kereta, salju, darah di kerah baju, dan baja. Sudah t j u k u p :”))
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe Fest


End file.
